


Ribbons

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Ownership, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's tight. choke. hurts. hattie, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

\--

It was a silk ribbon, pretty, dainty; fragile, even. It had come off a dress, a dress that once belonged to Ella's mother. Hattie had taken the liberty of detaching it, holding it in her hands lovingly, and peering suggestively at Ella from the corner of her eye.

"It's so pretty," she said, her voice tinted with an inflection of admiration.

"It's my mother's," Ella had retorted, her tone tinted with aggravation.

"Ah-ah-ah, it was your mother's. It's mine now."

Ella felt rage build up inside of her, but still she remained, laying on Hattie's bed, clothes ripped from her body. Her exposure made her shiver, but even more disconcerting was the seemingly harmless ribbon in Hattie's hands.

"I think it would look nice on you," the ribbon was green. Lady Eleanor had always said how lovely green looked on Ella. It brings out the green in your eyes!

"I think…" Hattie trailed off, straddling Ella's hips, and her lack of clothes made Ella's shiver again; the connection of flesh…

"I think you should wear it," she went on, wrapping it around Ella's neck, tying it, knotting it securely, and leaning back to admire the effect.

"No, it still doesn't signify who you belong to…"

"Wouldn't it be better if…you used a bow off one of your dresses?"

At this, Hattie laughed.

"Silly, silly Ella. It would be much for…effective if I used something that once belonged to your beloved mother."

She smirked, and leaned in, placing her lips on Ella's, her fingers gripping the ribbon on Ella's neck.

"Who do you belong to?"

Hattie breathed, tugging at the ribbon, which was tight around Ella's neck…each tug momentarily robbed Ella of breath.

"No one," Ella replied, hissing, gasping for the breaths that Hattie was taking--

"No. Who do you belong to? Who do you obey?" Hattie tugged at the ribbon again, and kissed the younger girl's lips--

"Hattie!"

Ella coughed--

"That's right. Say it again."

"I belong to you Hattie--please, stop--!"

The ribbon ripped; it separated itself from Ella's neck, and Hattie smirked when she saw the ghastly red marks it had created.

She kissed those marks lovingly--

"You belong to me, Ella."


End file.
